


On The Subway

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Assumed homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was older now, much more sure of who he was, and he wasn’t going to let some old lady dismiss what he had Kurt had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’ve noticed that in a lot of your fics, Blaine is helped by little old ladies who never seem to care that he’s gay, though most people would think they would. So I was wondering if maybe you would write the first time that he comes across a woman like that, and he expects them to turn on him once they find out, but in the end they don’t care and just ask if he has a boyfriend and then allow him to gush over Kurt with them.

Blaine all but threw himself into the subway seat, relieved that he didn’t have to stand for one more moment. As much as he loved New York he absolutely hated the amount of walking. The beginnings of blisters on his feet reminded him that maybe socks were a good idea and left him daydreaming about those hideous but comfortable shoes Kurt and he had made fun of last weekend.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down, smiling softly.

From Kurt <3: I was thinking Thai for dinner. Want me to order your favorite so it’ll be here when you get home.

He couldn’t hold back a grin as he tapped out a reply and leaned back in the uncomfortable metal seat. The feeling of someone looking at him made him glance to the side and he met an old woman’s eyes.

A flush crawled up his neck and he turned his phone away. The woman was dressed primly in a black coat with a leopard print scarf, looking far too much like that angry librarian who had made him cry when he was six. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and he sat still, hoping to avoid the oncoming homophobic comment. 

“Young man,” the woman started and his shoulders stiffened. “I don’t mean to pry but who were you talking to?”

You don’t have to take this anymore. You’re an adult and you’re not doing anything wrong.

“My fiancé,” Blaine raised his chin, ignoring the urge to just shrink back from confrontation. “He’s the love of my life.”

The woman nodded slightly and he braced himself for the tirade of hate. “You seem a little young to be engaged.”

“When you know you’re in love with someone then you know,” Blaine said firmly. “Why would we wait to be happy?”

The woman raised her eyebrows and paused for a moment. “Where are you from?”

Blaine hesitated, not sure where the woman was coming from. “Um…Ohio.”

“It couldn’t be easy for two kids like you there,” she sniffed slightly. “It’s a good thing you’ve found happiness. I’ve been trying to chase it forever and five husbands later no luck.”

“…what?”

“My grandson just came out to us and my daughter was devastated. She kicked him out so now he lives with me,” her eyes grew hard. “She called him disgusting but honestly what is more disgusting than a parent turning their back on their own children?”

“It took my parents some time to come around,” Blaine said softly. 

“Anyone who saw your face when you got that text would know that you’re head over heels in love with that boy. Love isn’t wrong and it should never be seen that way,” she gave him a warm smile and Blaine relaxed. “Now, tell me about this Kurt.”

“Well, we were members of rival Glee clubs and he came to spy on mine,” Blaine began, a wide goofy smile spreading across his face.


End file.
